Changes in an amount of battery power supplied by a driver to an output device (e.g., a speaker) can cause unwanted effects on the output device. When the power supplied by a driver drops, the distortion at the device-output can increase. For example, total harmonic distortion (THD) measures the average amount of harmonic distortion present in a signal. THD can be defined by a ratio of the summed powers of the harmonic components of a signal to the fundamental frequency of the signal. When the battery supply drops, the THD of the output signal increases, and the output signal can become clipped, thereby increasing the power of the harmonic components relative to that of the fundamental frequency. Unwanted effects can also occur if the battery power becomes too high. For example, if the battery supply power exceeds a certain limit, it can cause damage to a speaker or load coupled to the driver.
Features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.